Lost Ties
by metalhead44
Summary: Nick and Judy are after a big time crime boss who's been organizing hits on drug dens. While William Chamberlain (OC) while trying to avoid the cops and crime boss looks for his only family his brother he lost 10 years ago but when he finds him it's not in the manner expected
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ this story is not told under Nick or Judy very much so if this bothers you don't read it it will be told under them sometimes however the main character in the story is one of my own I'm New to this so feedback is appreciated I will try to have NickxJudy but if I feel like I'm not getting it just right I'll stop the reason this is told under my character is because I can't copy personalities very well other than that I'm going to use small characters that were in the movie because personality once again but this chapter the beginning is mandatory to understanding the story the second part not so much it's just my characters backstory which by the way is not supposed to be me "my" meaning from my imagination and Khanga and samazii aren't real I think that's the best I could come up with otherwise enjoy

CHAPTER 1 Will's story

Ten years ago

The door swung open "c'mon Nicky just let your mom take the picture so we can go" Will said "Alright hurry mom we're going to miss the movie" Nick said "Oh hush now get in front of the car" Will and Nick went to the drivers door and leaned on the car Will put his arm around Nick and on his shoulder. "Take three so we all can have one" Will said "okay smile" she took three polaroid pictures "Alright let's go" Nick slid across the hood of the car and jumped in the passenger seat Will got the pictures and joined him. He got in the car and said "careful Bo you'll cave in my hood" Nick laughed Will started the car threw it in gear and did a burnout as they left " Yo light me a cig" Will said "Why can't you do it" Nick joked "tell you what you try driving a standard and lighting a cigarette, at the same time" Will jokingly yelled at Nick. Nick smiled and lit his cigarette and gave it to him "thanks man" Will said "no problem" said Nick "Hey Nicky is Finn going to meet us there I bought him a ticket too" Will said. "He said he would but I'm not sure" he chuckled "he's probably got some bitch in the back of his van" he elbowed Will he was in the middle of a draw from his cig and he coughed sharply and laughed. They finally got to the movie theater sure enough Finnick's van was there and he was waiting "what took you two so damn long" Finnick said Nick lightly elbowed Will and gave I'm that you know what I'm talking about look. Will chuckled "what's so damn funny" Finnick asked "Nothing take your ticket and you two go in, I'll be there in a second" Will said "Why what are you doing" Nick asked "Nothing now get your ass in there" he got in his car fished the picture of him and Nick out of the center console wrote something on it and got 300 dollars out of his wallet and slipped them in and envelope "This'll make a nice birthday present" he said Just as Will turned to go into the theater there was the click of a gun hammer. "hold it, well well look what I found, the mutt who stole from me" Will knew who he was but he acted like he didn't. "Whoa man let's not be to hasty to judge here, you sure you got the right wolf" Will noticed even though the guy was wearing a hoodie bandana and gloves and was covering just about every part of his body to hide his species, Will noticed a yellow light coming from his neck he was a pred he had a tame collar. "heh, your not talking your way of this one" 'BANG'. Will fell, Nick came running out along with Finnick "WILL" Nick yelled as he ran to his friends side the unknown pred had shot him point blank and in the center of his chest Will lay In a pool of his own blood Nick picked up his head and said "stay with me SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE cmon man you gotta stay with me". Will with tears in his eyes weakly reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled an envelope with a little blood on it with "to nick" hastily scribbled on it Will handed him the envelope and weakly said "don't open it… till… tomorrow…Nicky" he managed a smile then went limp "Nick we gotta go" Finnick said "No we can't leave him" Nick was starting to tear up Finnick walked over and grabbed him by the collar "look at me calm down or you'll shock yourself, he's already gone besides the police are coming they're going to pin this on you, you're a Fox so that makes it easier on them we need to move NOW" Nick looked at Will and then back at Finnick "he wouldn't want you to go to prison, now I'm leaving with or without you" Finnick let him go and ran to his van "goodbye Will" Nick whispered "wait Finnick" he yelled he then climbed into his van and they were gone.

Present Day

"Hey Larry get your ass in here its on" a wolf yelled "alright alright" Larry grumbled-

"welcome to war stories the only show that interviews real soldiers that are willing to share their stories with us and you"

"Name and rank" asked the interviewer

"William Chamberlain, staff sergeant"

"bran-" he cut her off

"spec-ops, army I was stationed in khanga and samazii" William said

"now Sgt-" he cut her off again "please call me Will" he said

"okay Will" her tone was very nice you could tell she was trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible "we'll start like we always do why'd you join the military"

He scratched the back of his head "um well… at the time it was the only way to get rid of the tame collars preds were forced to where so obviously that meant there were a lot of other preds in the military as well. I guess the reason they removed the collars was because it's kinda hard to kill somebody when your getting shocked because of your predator instincts". He motioned with air quotes "but the main reason I guess would have to be protecting my family" he looked up at the interviewer "well it says here you had no family" she said flatly "Not by blood no, I told the military that to keep the people I saw as family safe I was in with some bad people and they wanted me dead". He paused for well past a minute just staring at the floor " they…they would have done anything to get me regardless of who they had to hurt on the way and I couldn't let that happen so I disappeared". "have you made contact with your family since" "last time I saw my parents" he said with air quotes "was last year… at the graveyard". "Oh I'm sorry" she said "no it's fine…and um…the last time" he stopped and sniffled "the last time I saw my brother I was laying on the sidewalk with a hole in my chest looking up at him" he stopped chuckled a bit "he probably thinks I'm dead".

She waited for him to recover from his thoughts then asked"now on to the real question are there any stories you are willing and aloud to tell us" he looked up at her and laughed a bit "that depends on what I'm aloud to say on T.V."

He went into detail on how he had a squad of three preds including himself toward the end of his second 4 year deployment "one of the last few missions in the khanga we were coming up on an encampment of what Intel had said were the rebels we were fighting, as we cautiously crept up something hit the ground near my feet" he stopped and looked at the floor. "by the time found out what it was it was to late the grenade exploded knocked me unconscious…that's how I got this scar here" he pointed to his brow above his right eye "that's the only visible one" he looked around at the people behind the camera and the interviewer who was also behind the camera "the craziet thing was my squad Sgt howler and corporal tayor drug my ass three miles back to base" he paused not knowing how to say the next part. "They shouldn't have because the last mission in samazii neither made it out just me, just barely though it was my orders that got them killed I was shot four times and managed to live sadly my squad didn't." he sighed it was hard for him but he managed to explain what happened and after that their time was up. "so what's next for you" the interviewer asked "well…I'm going to what I've been doing since I got out, look for my brother" "How are you sure he's even alive you know all things considering" they asked him, he looked dead at the camera " he wasn't in the graveyard and he's a smart guy he's out there somewhere and I'll find him" and with that he stood up and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2 Shit Happens

**Hey if you liked the first chapter your in luck I don't have to work today and I have to wait 12 hours before I can upload so this should be up within at most a day after the last and after writing it, I realized I was barely using periods or question marks I'm sorry if you all think it's something I need to fix let me know if you don't care then great. this chapter is probably going to have little to no action it also it's basically all about my character. I'm sorry Nick and Judy are in the next chapter so if you can hold out till then it'll be worth. About halfway through though I decided to write it in first person so I had to go back and change everything there's a lot of I's just warning you now. but the next chapter should have some action in it until then enjoy**

Chapter 2 shit happens

"Gahh…damn it" I said as I sat up "I knew I shouldn't have taken that last shot" I got dressed and climbed out of my car lit a cigarette and walked out of the alley people were making their morning rounds. "I hate Mondays" i muttered, after I was done I walked back down the alley got in my car and drove down to the Sahara district looking around for a place to set up then I saw it most people hadn't made it to the bus stop yet so I got there first. I got out got in my car and then in my trunk careful of the people around me there were guns in there and the last thing I needed were police. I pulled out my guitar went and sat down near the bench and played I sang and played the guitar I did it when I was a teenager too but with more lip syncing. I made enough money each day to keep myself fed, drunk, and have cigs to smoke all the while keeping gas in my car. Luckily street preforming wasn't my main income after I was done I walked to a nearby convenient store I hated the Sahara district it reminded me to much of samazii and it was too damn hot but it was the only district that had my favorite brand of smokes. I walked in and walked back to the drinks

As I was looking I heard commotion coming from the register then I turned to see a camel a quite stupid one at that, he wasn't wearing anything over his head and had a stub nosed revolver pointed at the cashier. "Money now" he yelled at the cashier "phhst amateur" I whispered under my breath, after the stuff I lived through I didn't trust the world enough not to carry a gun with me. I had a colt 1911 tucked in my belt line so I pulled it out quietly cocked the hammer took the safety off and stealthy made my way to the front of the store I hid around a shelf and let out a long breath. I spun out from behind it and put the gun to the back of the camels head "don't move, don't turn around if you do either I shoot." I said calmly "who the hell are you" he asked "dosen't matter what matters is the gun at your head, now listen carefully" I said pressing the gun harder into the back of his head "hand the cashier your gun". He did so "now walk to your right and stand on that side of the room" he walked over, when he reached the wall he turned and gave me a hostile look. "You keep looking at me like that I'll shoot you on principal" I said keeping my eyes and gun pointed at him I inched over to the cashier "Alright I need you to do two things call the cops and get me two packs of camel wides". " wha-" he didn't get to finish "damn it just do what I say" I basically spat the words, he grabbed the phone and the smokes looked at me and mouthed the words "on the house". I nodded my appreciation then realized that I _did not_ need the cops today so before he could say anything I grabbed the phone and whispered "one more favor the cops _cannot_ know I was here" he looked at me quizzically " I need to be somewhere today and this I going to take up all day with the questions and paper work I can't do it right now". "what about him" he nodded his head toward the would be robber "you've got his gun make up a story, look" I reached into my pocket got my wallet took out 200 dollars "here yours if I was never here" he almost laughed "fine 500" he thought about it shook his head "okay" I put the safety on and let the hammer down on my gun " good keep a close eye on him, don't know what he might try to do" I said as I put my gun away I made my way out side and down the street as fast I could without looking suspicious. I got in my car and drove away I realized as I was pulling out of they alley I gave all my money to the cashier "well I'm glad Shay has a job for me" I said to myself

I had layed low almost all day the sun was starting to set turning the sky into and explosion of red orange and pink. I was driving to Shay's house and just happened to look up and notice how beautiful it was it reminded me of the time me and Nick climbed to the top of his apartment and watched the sun s et that was one of the few times we hung out and just did nothing usually we would always be trying to make money but not that time, that time we just stopped and enjoyed it. I was nearing Shay's house so I stopped about a block away so if anybody was spying or snitching they wouldn't know what I drove. I made my way down the street and there it was in all its glory missing windows, no gutters, barely a roof, and not much siding. I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door "Yo delivery boy" I waited 'click' my ears perked up the door opened there was a shirtless lion with his mane in dreads "William come on it man" he said obviously stoned out of his mind I walked in it smelled like a skunks den it was overwhelming " Hey Diego how are you man" before he could respond I put my arm around him and pulled him to my side "where's Shay at I need to talk to her" he thought for a second and finally answered "Oh yeah…she's um… upstairs, she said Will was coming I didn't know she meant you" I looked at him amused "you know another Will" I looked at him and smiled "well…no actually I just" I started laughing "relax man I'm fucking with you" he stared at me blankly then then chuckled and waved his finger at me "Oh you, I see you…you got me good". "Diego who are you talking to" that was Shay alright she walked down the stairs ran over and gave me a hug "William so good to see you, were you making fun of my brother" I looked at her than Diego "what...he made it too easy" I said jokingly "don't worry we all do when he gets like this". Diego and Shay were growers for you guessed it there basement was huge and that's where their operation was Diego was about average lion size Shay was small smaller that me but I wasn't a small wolf or average I was pretty tall so I always made fun of her for her size, anyway them being growers they needed deliverers I was one of them that was my main income and it payed extremely well. "Come in the kitchen get yourself a beer" she said from the kitchen "don't mind if I do" I walked into the kitchen and as she handed me the beer there was the sound of screeching tires outside. "guys" Diego said scared stiff "what who is it" we asked "It's the mafia".


	3. Chapter 3 On The Radar

I **do think you will enjoy this chapter I worked all day on it and it's filled with stuff. If you don't like it that's your business not mine lol anyway this chapters not all about my OC so if you've been waiting for Nick and Judy you in luck I realized after writing Fangmeyer is the tiger cop not the white wolf. Dosent matter because I'm not changing it it's to late to me he's the wolf might be a little bit before the next chapter I have to work all this weekend but enough about all that enjoy**

Chapter 3 on the radar

"What do you mean the mafia" I walked over and l peeked out the Window sure enough there were two black vans with polar bears, weasels, wolves, Climbing out of them. There was a Fox in a suit hands behind him barking orders I thought to myself that's the head guy. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse another van showed up the back doors swung open and out came heavily armed boars, bulls and just about every large prey animal. " typical" I said " the preds send in the muscle while they sit back and watch" I turned away from the Window "why the armor I mean it's not like you all are such a big threat that they need to send in their private army". Shay looked at me and said "hold on I'll check out back to see if they're back there if not we can leave that way". I could still hear the Fox yelling at people to get in position, I swear I've hear his voice bef-. My full thought was cut short by the snap of a bullet hitting the wall I turned around to see Diego fall a section of his head missing "SHIT, Shay stay away from the front windows we need to leave out the back" I Yelled I heard her In the other room making her way back toward me I couldn't let her see Diego she had to know but not like this. So I ran to her "Shay he's gone we need to go or we'll be next" but I knew Shay and so that meant I knew she wouldn't leave. "move" she said "no Shay we don't have time for this we have to go" that was the wrong thing to say. "MOVE NOW" she snapped "you leave it's not you they want" before I could say anything she shoved me to the side I stood there, regardless if it was the right thing to say or not I was right, we didn't have time for goodbyes I ran out the back, as for Shay she no more than got into the room where he was and the front door was busted down. Poor Shay was staring at a shotgun I ran out into the back yard just a I did there was a huge KABOOM from the shotgun I thought maybe they didn't see me run out the back that was until a bullet hit beside my head as I was climbing the fence out back. "Oh fuck me" I said after I made it over the fence I bolted to my car down the road using only the alleyways I made it back to my car and took off.

BEEP BEEP BE- Judy smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock she was up pretty late last night after she heard what happened in the slums downtown. she was trying to find out where exactly it took place it had been a while since her and Nick had a good case this may have been just what she was looking for. So she caught the bus to the precinct and Nick had beat her "morning officer carrots" he said with a smile "Nick I told you not to call me that on duty" she said angrily "ok hopps I'll only call you carrots" before she could protest he turned and walked into the building. They walked up to the reception and greeted Clawhauser "Oh hey guys chief Bogo wants you in his office". "I guessing that's not a good thing" Nick's smile faded Judy chuckled a bit "no it's not Nick come on" Bogo was sitting in his chair looking through case files when they walked in he closed the folder they were in and took off his glasses " officer Hopps and Wilde" he glared at them with a blank expression "so Hopps you and Wilde wish to join the ongoing investigation of the events that transpired last night" Nick looked at Judy puzzled "yes sir" she said "I wouldn't have come to you otherwise" Bogo sighed "very well, at first it was thought to be an arson case" he handed her the case file. She opened it "that was until we found two charred bodies which were identified as Shay and Diego Hernandez there were obvious signs of firearms involved and well the rest is in the file". "DISMISSED" they made their way to the parking garage and got in the squad car "hey carrots let me drive" Nick looked at her with a sly smile she stopped and looked at looked at him surprised "uhm no" she climbed in the car and so did he " cmon Hopps you can't hold that over me forever" she started the car "Nick you totaled four cars not including the squad car I can and I will" she pulled out of the car port. "Who taught you how to drive anyway" she asked "yeah well…he wasn't such a safe driver himself" he said smiling. There was a moment of silence "Hey Wilde check the case files see what our leads are" he grabbed the folder and opened up "sure thing" he muttered there was a long pause as he flipped through "so" Judy asked impatiently "hold on I'm still reading" he looked up "by the way when did you hear about this if it only happened last night" she looked straight ahead then sighed "well I um…kinda stayed up listening to dispatch on the walkie" he rolled his eyes and looked at her "carrots we talked about this you need your sleep to work at full capacity" he looked back down at the files "I mean how else am I going to keep myself entertained" he said jokingly she laughed a bit " your clever you'll think of something" a few minutes passed by "Whoa" Nick yelled when he flipped the page he looked away in disgust "what, what is it" Judy asked not taking her eyes off the road. "A picture of the vics, or what's left of them" he said "what's the diagnosis" Judy asked Nick began to read he cleared his throat first "the two victims Shay and Diego Hernandez were found side by side cause of death was originally thought to be smoke inhalation but upon closer inspection they were found to have both been shot in the head" he stopped and shuddered "well this is new" Judy said "heh yeah Bogo wasn't kidding says here Diego was shot from at most 100 yards away with a high powered rifle as for Shay they found trace amounts of shotgun pell-" Judy waved her hand " okay I've heard enough she what else you can find" Nick flipped a page. "Here we go" he smiled "says here to be on the lookout for a white 1981 Chevrolet Camaro signs of wear and tear some rust bald tires plate j19v44ty" Judy nodded "okay where was it last seen" she asked "Pleasant Valley lane" his smile faded Judy noticed "what's wrong" she asked concerned "uhh…nothing you need to worry your little head about". "Nick I'm YOUR partner I need to worry about everything" he chuckled "cle-ver" he closed the folder "Who owns it" she asked "didn't say, they looked up the plate number and nothing showed up as far as anybody's concerned this car doesn't exist" he said "we'll radio dispatch after we check the scene and tell them to be on the lookout for the car" he grabbed the radio "I'll do it now". So he radioed dispatch and told them to be on the lookout for the car

Half an hour later they arrived on scene "almost forgot who are we working with" Judy asked "Wolford and Fangmeyer" Nick said bluntly Judy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh Christ" Nick chuckled they crossed the police tape and walked up to the two wolves. "Officers" Nick said as they walked up to them they were talking to each other and didn't see the two smaller mammals approach. "Hey Hopps, Wilde what are you two doing here" Fangmeyer asked "Their here about the case dumbass" Wolford scolded his partner. "Oh yeah right" he said "What all do you know so far about what happened here" she waved her hands in the direction of the burnt house. "well if you read the case file this wasn't an accident or arson" Wolford explained "The vic's bodies weren't completely burned up and it didn't take the coroners long to find out the actual cause of death were firearms". Judy thought it over then it hit her "what about the traffic cameras" Nick turned his head toward her "there are none around here and the ones that are here don't work". Fangmeyer shook his head "Wilde's right the few they have are sprayed with paint, shot out, or broken" Judy looked up at Nick "how did you know that" He was looking straight ahead not smiling almost like he was in deep thought. She didn't want to ask what was wrong on account of the other two officers, he took a deep breath "lucky guess" he said flatly, Wolford went to say something when dispatch came in on her walkie "unit 23 this is dispatch come in unit 23" Judy grabbed the walkie "this is officer Hopps go ahead" there was a pause "we have a report on a white 1981 Camaro a couple blocks away from your location". "Where at" she asked "Sunny Blvd witness says it was pulling into an allyway last they saw" "lets go" she motioned to Nick "were coming too" Fangmeyer said Wolford shot him a look "what we're not getting anything done sitting here, that car's our only lead" Wolford grunted "alright". Once everybody was ready the headed to the cars last known location

"Shit shit shit" I looked back "I swear to god if she's calling the cops" there was a jaguar on the sidewalk at the end of the alley. When I drove past I could see the surprised look on her face then she pulled out her phone sitting there I could just make out her looking at my car and squinting "shit" I had to think of what to do now. When I looked back to see if she was still there, she wasn't "GODDAMMIT" I hit my steering wheel I knew I didn't have time to think I hadn't made it very far from Shay's house last night on account of wanting to stay off the road. "I hope they know I didn't do it because they won't get to ask me" with that I threw it into gear and drove off, I made sure to stay in the slums where the criminals lived because that would mean the locals would've taken care of the traffic cams for me. They didn't like "Big Brother" watching their moves because in this neighborhood everyone was a criminal except for the occasional do-gooder like the one earlier. I sped down the road over the speed limit not being discreet at all my car was extremely loud didn't help with the attention. Luckily there weren't many people walking around and the ones who were looked pretty shady. As I pulled around a building there was an old overgrown park with a bridge in the middle but no water under it. I would've just looked past it until I saw the factory building toward the back of the park I figured that would be the best place to hide out. I thought maybe if they never found me they'd give up regardless of who was looking I drove through the park and up to the huge garage style door in blue spray paint on the door the word "CLOSED" was on there I looked at the windows that were stretched all around the top of the building there was tarp behind them on the inside so you couldn't see what was on the inside. I went to open the door and looked down, padlocked an old rusty one at that I was moving fast so I had no time to waste apart from a gun there were other things I carried with me one thing being brass knuckles for street fights I had a pair in the military too. I slipped them on punched the lock it was so old it basically crumbled when I did, still wary of watching eyes I lifted the door just enough to drive my car under. Finally I was safe or at least I hoped, I closed the door and took a look around "where the hell am I" it was hard to see until my eyes adjusted to the dark. "Whoa" I said as I looked around the place was bigger on the inside and had what looked to be a huge amusement park inside "this is insane" I said completely amazed. Looking at the building from the outside you would have never thought something like this would be on the inside I had got my car parked in front of the main gate of the place. I left it as I walked through the main gate looking around there was a roller coaster that went around the entire inside of the building a huge vertical trampoline with the words jump-n-stick vaguely visible under the graffiti. All the rides were in disrepair, after I had my fun exploring I began to search for a breaker box or switch or something. I looked for a while and couldn't find it then it hit me "Its probably in the office" I smacked my forehead "duh" when I got to the staircase it didn't seem to unstable so I made my way up. The door was locked of course, so I threw my shoulder into it a couple of times and it swung open I took a look around there was a desk straight across from me with file cabinets behind it, it was positioned in such a way that all you had to do was spin the chair and you could look out the Window and down at the place below. Over on the other side of the room there was a T.V. on top of some boxes to the right of that a window and up against the wall on the far right a bed then I found the breaker box I opened it and flipped the switch nothing "figures" I said. I was still amazed that somebody built something like this in here, I walked over to the chair and sat down I thought for a bit, looked around the office then shook my head "y'know I could live here" I said to myself "I mean shit it beats living in my car" I spun towards the bed "I would have to burn that matress though" I chucked I mean who knows who or what has slept or done worse on there. "First order of business" I got up "new padlock" "second, alcohol wouldn't feel like home without it, third New matress, then I'd be happy" I could deal without the electricity so I grabbed my guitar out of my car threw a tarp over it and walked outside "time to make some money".

"Are you sure that's all you saw" Judy had her pen and notebook out and was asking the jaguar questions about the car and the driver. "Yes it was a white muscle car just like the one on the news" she was starting to get agitated "did you see the driver" Judy asked hoping that she did "Yes but I only caught a glimpse of him, he looked like him". She pointed at Wolford who was a dark grey wolf with lighter grey hands and muzzle "Any specific details, anything that would make him stand out" Nick put his hand on her shoulder "Alright carrots calm down, she told you she only caught a glimpse" the jaguar cleared her throat "the only other thing I know is that when he left, he went left". She pointed in the direction "toward the docks" Judy closed her notebook and sighed "well that's better than nothing" she said kind of disappointed "That's the spirit carrots" Nick said as patted her back and walked toward the squad car. She didn't like it when he called her that on duty but she would let it slide because he made her disappointment go away, she climbed into the car and they drove in the direction of the docks. "so Nick" she asked " you know anything about the docks, like for instance a hideout or drug den" he looked at her angrily "What are you inferring". "Nothing it just…you know…your past, and I did find you under that bridge near the docks" he calmed down after she explained herself "no I just go there to clear my head or just hang out y'know". "No me and ol' Finnick we only operated where you saw us never out of those areas usually" he smiled "I did however live near the crime scene, that's how I knew about the cameras". He looked down smile gone "Nick" she said concerned "what's wrong, why did you get upset talking about that" He scratched the back of his head "I didn't have the best childhood so talking about it only makes it worse" they pulled up to a red light she turned and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nick that's what's good about the past, it's in the past" he turned and looked in her eyes "you don't have to talk about it of you don't want to, but know if you do I'll be here" she said . He smiled "Thanks carrots" then they continued on their way to the docks a few minutes had gone by when. "I lost someone" it took her by surprise her ears perked up "what do you mean" she asked "ten years ago someone close to me was shot and killed on the sidewalk, and I never heard about anybody getting arrested for it" he sighed still looking out the window "then I came to find out the cameras that were supposed to be there were broken". He never stopped looking out the window "Nick I'm so sorry" she said sweetly, he turned and looked at her "well it's like you said that's the good thing about the past…it's in the past" he smiled and went to looking back out the window. It was a few minutes before Judy asked "Who was it" he didn't respond "I'm sorry I shouldn't-" he cut her off "no it's fine" she could tell he was thinking "One of the best friends I've ever had, he called me his brother but he wasn't we were such close friend he didn't see me as anything less than his brother he never had a family he was an orphan who left to live on his own" he kept going. "He stole a car… a white 1981 Camaro…looked just like the one we're after" his ears went down he sat back in the seat and stared out the windshield and kept going "that's where he lived, in his car times started getting tough that's when he found me. For two years we hustled people I taught him what I knew and likewise, we became best friends" he sighed "He just…fell in with the wrong crowd then did something for them to want him dead". She was shocked, Nick had never opened up to her like this before but she didn't ask why instead she said "Nick I'm so sorry, I had no idea I shouldn't have asked" he sniffed "no it's alright other than Finnick you're the only other person that knows about him" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed her a picture. It was and old polaroid picture with a wolf who had his arm around Nick with the car behind them "That's me and him the same day he died" she flipped the picture and written on the back was I may not always be here Nicky so here's something to remember me by, but don't worry I'll be here as long as I can kickin ass and takin names happy birthday bro. She read the note on the back and tried to focus on the road at the same time when she was done she handed the picture back to Nick. "That happened on your birthday" he took the picture and put it back in his wallet "day before this picture and 300 dollars was his gift to me…I read that note every so often and every time I think, it's almost like he knew that was going to happen". He paused "but then I realize he knew he was in a bad place and that was his way of letting me know" They pulled up to the warehouses on the docks Judy unbuckled her seatbelt scooted across to Nick and hugged him "I'm sorry you had to go through that I'm here if you ever want to talk about that or something else" he hugged her back enjoying her company "Thanks Hopps, feels good to get it off my chest" he let go and gathered himself "so you ready to find our guy" she smiled "let's go"

Wow that took me longer than expected I just kept having ideas so I kept throwing them in there. This chapter is longer than the others but not very long I'm hoping to make the next one even longer. Now I can see a little confusion after this chapter so I'll try and clear that up my OC has been out of the military for 2 years he joined when he was 18 you do the math you get 28. Nick cannon it supposed to be 32 maybe they never specify so I made him 30 two years not a big difference. The biggest thing is the T.A.M.E. collars from the original concept of zootopia were actually used in my story but it was in the past and somewhere (Nick's age) around 21-24 they were taken off of predators everywhere. So therefore Wilde Times Nick's secret amusement park was a thing the only thing that is missing from the original concept is Judy. The T.A.M.E collars happened and Wilde Times but Nick and Judy's adventure. (Wilde Times is where my OC is now) (If you are not familiar with Wilde Times or the original concept of zootopia look it up it's pretty interesting and it helps with understanding the story)


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends

**Finished with the fourth chapter I couldn't find out when or how to end it so I kept going till I found it. I decided to stop writing in first person it was too much to deal with so this is the last chapter you'll see it in. If there are any questions about some later events that happened they'll probably be answered in story next chapter. So Enjoy**

Chapter 4 Old Friends

Well I had made enough money for a padlock and some booze I'd have to buy the mattress later, I walked back to the warehouse and put my guitar up in the office. Luckily I knew where there was a convenient store nearby, hopefully I wouldn't have to hold anybody at gunpoint this time. I grabbed a 44 mag this time something a little more intimidating might make somebody think twice about getting an attitude with me like the camel did. I headed for the store when I got there I walked back to the drinks same as last time grabbed a 12 pack of Smirnoff ice took it up front showed the cashier my I.D. " Hey I thought they only sold this in tundra town" he handed me my change "yeah but they had more than they could sell this time so they distributed them all over". I nodded my head "Ah cool, alright you have a good one" he waved "you too" I was happy now that I had my supplies now I needed a padlock. To my surprise there was a hardware store across the street. I walked out with the new lock and key, I put them in my jacket pocket I turned to walk back to the warehouse when BANG I froze my ears went full alert. There was no way I heard what I did I stopped turned and listened BANG "nah…nah" I started to walk towards the noise with my hand ready to draw my gun. I should've known better but after everything that had happened to me something snapped and I was expecting to see armored mammals climbing out of cars again. I ran up to the corner of the sidewalk at a four way intersection a van had just passed by blasting rap music I looked at it and turned to walk away when I realized "wait, what" I turned and looked all I could see were the backdoors then it backfired. "Oh my god" I knew then who the van _belonged_ to, now I just needed to catch up with it.

I ran in the direction the van was going and saw it slow down and take a right down an alleyway. I ran across the street and looked down it, the van had stopped then the engine cut out seeing it closer than before it _was_ the van I thought it was now I just had to see who owned it. **Knock** **knock** I stepped back the door swung open "Who is it" there was a small fennec Fox holding a baseball bat. I laughed "it's good to see you too" he lowered the bat and gave me a sour look "Who the hell are you". That's when I decided to fuck with him "Finn I'm hurt" I lit a cigarette "you don't remember your old friend". He raised a brow "well maybe if I had a hole in my chest and was laying in a pool of my own blood that may stir some memories". That must've done it because he dropped the bat and rubbed his eyes "what's the matter Finn you look like you've seen a ghost" I chuckled it was too bad I couldn't think of anything better than that cheesy ass line. "There ain't no way" he said "Oh I assure you, there is" he was in shock, scared stiff "y'see when ol' boy shot me the bullet just so happened to miss everything important" I held my arms wide "so I'm either immortal or cursed to live my shitty ass life". He was speechless "hey if you got free time I'd be happy to tell you where I've been for ten years" before he could say anything I pushed him aside "move over I'm coming in". I opened the second door threw my 12 pack in the back and sat on the end of the van "sit stay a while" He sat down and put his face in his hands "this can't be real I must be trippin" I flicked the cig away "what makes you say that" he looked at me "you, your dead" "huh I just told you what happened" his ears went back. "No I watched you die" I nodded my head "ahh no see what you saw was me passing out, then let me guess you and Nick got the hell outta dodge". "Huh well yeah I wasn't going to prison and I wasn't going to let Nick be framed either" I thought it over "good good…where is he anyway I figured he'd be with you" he shook his head "nope last I saw he was going off with a bunny cop" I looked at him in surprise "wait what, a cop and Nick so let me guess he got arrested" he laughed. "No she hustled him into doing her dirty work for him" it shocked me to hear it because it could have meant multiple things happened to him "you seen him since" I asked hopefully "nope" he stated "damn" I thought I had finally made a breakthrough. "Who are you really" he asked "still in denial…fine" I reached down my shirt and pulled up my dog tags, took them off and handed them to him "read it" he did so as he was reading I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture. "And if your still not sure" and handed it to him as well, it was a picture of me and my squad "I'm in the middle the wolf on the left is Sergeant Howler and the panther on the right is corporal Taylor". It was a lot for him to take in you could tell "after I was shot I was taken to the hospital and treated and seeing as how I didn't have a house or family I was labeled a ward of the state and I wasn't having that so I joined the army". I turned and looked at him "For eight years I fought, killed, and watched my friends die because well, I really didn't have anything to go back to" "then after my last assignment it was time for me to go home…and really I wasn't ready for that but" I held my arms out "but here I am". As I thought about what to say next he interrupted my thoughts "Its really you" "yup like I've been telling you I'm alive and relatively well…I'm one hard bastard to kill". He laughed "man we need to catch up where you livin now a days" I sighed "Finn I'm going to be completely honest I'm in the same place I was ten years ago, living in the same car still have bad people that want me dead" I paused. "The only difference is the police are after me now along with everybody else" he bristled at the statement "what the hell did you do" I threw my hands up in surrender "Nothing honest…I needed money so I resorted to my old methods".

"Your running drugs" he said very angrily

" _was_ first of all, second why do you care you didn't when I used to do it"

"and I don't now, I just thought maybe you'd have learnt somthin but I guess not"

"Yeah I'm one stubborn bastard I just hope that it dosent end like last time" "look as much as I'd love to stay and chat I need to get back before nightfall you know how it is when it gets dark around here. Give me a ring whenever I'm free all day everyday now" so I gave him my phone number and left

"Hey I got something over here" Fangmeyer said _finally_ Nick thought he had started to think coming to the docks was a waste of time. "What is it" Wolford asked "look at the tire tracks" Fangmeyer pointed at a feint set of tire tracks in the overgrown grass of an old park. "Well what are we doing here let's follow them" Judy stated they followed the tracks to where they left the grass "Well now if I had to guess I'd say they lead to that warehouse" Nick said. This was the same park where he spent his free time at, also that was the same factory building where he established Wilde Times he just hoped that Judy wouldn't ask him anything about it, the group made their way to the big garage style door on the front the lock was smashed. "Yeah I'd say he went in there" Wolford said "afternoon officers can I help you" the voice startled everybody nobody heard him approach. Nick turned to see a wolf wearing a denim jacket, jeans with dog tags barley visible holding a 12 pack of Smirnoff ice "we are investigating the Whereabouts of a possible murder suspect and evidence points to this building" Judy said Nick had noticed over the few months of their partnership that she took her job very seriously. "What you mean the tire tracks and busted lock, yeah my friend works on the docks he called me the other day and told me some teenagers broke in and he asked me to fix the lock for him" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a padlock and key. "What's with the alcohol" Fangmeyer asked he shrugged his shoulders "I was out buying this lock and figured I'd pick up some drinks for later" Wolford shot his partner a look "I was just asking" he muttered "anyway I can help officers" he asked. "Well if you happened to see a white 1981 Camaro go by we could use the info" Nick said "and the number of your friend so we can clarify your story" Judy added "well I haven't seen that car _I think_ do you have a picture" Nick was holding the folder he took out the picture and handed it to him when he did he noticed the wolf was staring eyes squinted at him almost like he was studying him. He took the picture not taking his eyes off of Nick "hmm…nope you would happen to know how loud it is would you, because I heard a car drive by earlier that if I had to guess would be this car" he handed the picture back to Nick Wolford stepped forward. "Which way" he shrugged his shoulders "couldn't tell all I know is I heard it then didn't my ears aren't what they used to be" Judy looked skeptical "and the number" his eyes widened "Oh yeah" he gave her the number and she wrote it in her notebook. "Well I'm glad I could help, oh his name is Chase by the way" as everybody was walking off Judy spun around "you don't happen to know his adress as well do you" he held up a finger "that I do not sorry" as everybody parted ways Nick and Judy climbed into their car. "He's good" Nick said with a smile "Judy turned to him "What do you mean" he chuckled "wow carrots you bought that you've got a lot to learn" "Nick _really_ you think he was lying" his smile widened. "I lied professionally I think I'd know if somebody was lying to my face" he pondered his next words "I'll give it to him though he had me going I almost believed him" Judy started the car. "How did you find out" the way he acted after Wolford asked him which way it went" Judy nodded your head "so you think he was covering for the suspect" Nick shook his head "no more like he is the suspect". "But there's no way of knowing for sure unless we get into that building" he said "nobody owns it so we don't need a permit" Judy raised a brow "how do you know that" "trust me I'm near it enough to know nobody owns it". He shook his head "point is if that's him his car is in there and if we find the car" Judy nodded her head "we find him…you know your pretty good at this. I just don't know about going in there, isn't it still breaking and entering" he smiled "not if you have probable cause, cmon carrots you taught me that one". She laughed should we let Wolford and Fangmeyer know" he shrugged "It wouldn't hurt but I don't know…well it would help considering that, that warehouse is huge". "Well we have till we get back to the station to plan this we can't let anybody but those two know". Judy nodded her head in agreement "ok"

Two hours later they all made it back to the warehouse "he better be in there Wilde" Wolford said.

"Why you have something better to do" Nick said he snorted "I had plans but now I don't so this better not be a waste of my time"

"relax I'm 100 percent sure he's in there…well 80 percent" Nick said

He walked up to the door and thought to himself _oh man I'm headed back into this place_ he thought he had left this place behind for good but just like that he was drug back in it. He grabbed the knob and twisted _locked_ which surprised no one "well luckily I brought this" Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a lockpick "where'd you get that Wilde" Fangmeyer asked curiously "just had it laying around now hush I need to concentrate". It took him a minute but he managed to unlock the door "got it, is everybody ready" Judy and him had suggested everybody wear dark colors so they weren't seen before they even entered the building. As soon as they got in Nick spun and said "now this place is pretty big so we might have to split up" with that they walked up to the gates "Why is there a doorway with a curtain in front of it" Judy asked "I don't know but it's the only way to the rest of the warehouse" Fangmeyer said and ran up and moved the curtain aside. "Alex dammit" Wolford ran after him. Judy and Nick followed they expected to see him scolding Fangmeyer but instead they were looking around "whoa" they said simultaneously they were of course talking about the amusement park. **CHK CHK** the sound made them all jump it was the sound of a shotgun slide "Don't move or look in this direction or I repaint the rides" "All right man calm down" another voice behind them said, _**click**_ the hammer of another gun behind them. He cleared his throat "now, y'all gonna do as I say and take any weapons you have and throw them there on the ground" the mammal behind them said Wolford growled and why would we do that "Well I figgered you would what with the guns pointed at yer back". The mammal didn't sound like he was from here he had a heavy country accent "just fucking do it all ready" the one without the accent said "we don't have any" Nick stated. "Wait a minute turn _slowly_ " said the one with the accent, the group did so before they could see who had them at gunpoint one said "Oh shit". They saw him smack his buddy's gun barrel away "DAMMIT" he yelled accent gone.

I had done it now I just threatened four cops with a gun "wait you're the wolf from earlier" Fangmeyer said Judy's ears shot up "he's the guy we're looking for". The other guy a coyote said "mason what do I do" he was starting to raise the gun again and I snatched it from his hands "they're cops so stop pointing guns at them Chase and stop with the name they're going to find out my real one anyway" I spun to face the officers "well what can I say you found me sorry about pointing guns at you didn't know you were cops". The bunny got real angry "sorry dosent cut it your under arrest for arson, two counts of first degree murder and resisting arrest" I backed up "now hold on I can explain everything" .Before she could say anything there was the feint sound of a door closing and voices outside Chase turned to me and mouthed the words _is that them_ my eyes got wide and I turned to the cops "hide now" they looked at me puzzled and angry "fine if you want to _die_ stay out in the open" I turned and ran up beside the entrance into the park and threw Chase the shotgun. "Wait who's" the rabbit went to say I shushed her and motioned my hands to the oblivious officers to hide when finally they complied. Me and Chase were on both sides of the entrance pressed up against the wall when the door swung open.

The light poured in on the other side of the wall from the streetlights outside the wall separated the park from the little bit of warehouse that was left "alright boss wants this guy dead says he's seen to much you know the drill". The wolf who none of the officers knew the name of was wearing a black hoodie jacket with the words old on one side of the zipper and navy on the other. He pulled the hood over his head spun, crouched and tucked his tail which hid him almost completely, the animals all walked through the entrance Chase the coyote pulled a hanging curtain over himself staying up against the wall. There were four animals two antelopes, a ram, and a badger who seemed to be the leader they had flashlights and rifles except the badger who had a pistol, they were moving toward the middle of the warehouse they sweeped over the wolf and didn't see him. When they moved past the entrance they were looking around at all the attractions and rides the badger whistled "heeere boy cooome here" Judy heard both the wolves who weren't too far from her snort. Then the hooded wolf stood dropped his hood and with his hands in his jacket pockets walked up to the armed group. "Looking for me" all the officers watched as he drew his gun with the flick of a wrist and with a smile calmly shot the two antelopes left hand still in his pocket, the ram turned to fire but was blown off of his feet by a shotgun blast from Chase. The wolf then turned his gun to the badger but it was too late the badger fired hitting him in the upper chest his victory was short lived when his head basically exploded from the shotgun. Every one was shocked by what had just happened when Chase broke the silence "Will you good" the officers ran from their hiding places Wolford and Fangmeyer went to confront Chase while Nick and Judy stood there, next to them the wolf they now knew as Will grunted "Yeah man I'm good". He stood up holding his chest the officers were too shocked to say or do anything Will waved his gun in their direction "so I'm…guessing you all haven't…seen much action" he said through the pain. "What the hell just happened" Judy said Nick looked at her surprised "Judy are you" she looked at him with a dead serious glare "no I'm not I just watched these two maniacs kill four people" Will and Chase looked at each other. "Before anybody does anything crazy I just want to say WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Will yelled and ran towards the door Chase at his heels he ran to a tarp and threw it away revealing the car they had been looking for. "I'm sure you officers have a car out there but we need to move NOW more are coming and they'll be here any minute" they weren't moving so Will and Chase half drug half stuffed them into the car. "Chase open the door I'll start the car" he ran over to the huge door and started to open it everybody was crammed into the backseat "Officers I'm glad your so calm about this although it probably shock" he adjusted his rearview "I'm going to a safe house so just bear with me" Judy went to say something "LOOK I'm taking you to _my_ house so that means I trust you". "Here to prove my point" he reached down and grabbed a gun "here" handed it to Nick "give it to the best shot, whoever that is". Chase climbed in the car holding two assault rifles "you got their guns alright, let's roll". "You sure your fine" Chase asked "trust me this vest has taken much worse" he smacked his chest

Will peeled out of the warehouse and onto the road and sure enough there were more vehicles waiting "shit, time to see what you all are made of" Will said. It was night so there wasn't much traffic as they pulled on the road with two cars and a van after them one car pulled up close behind them and the passenger opened fire. "HEY you either shoot back or stay down" Will yelled at the mammals in the back seat "Chase make those guns you grabbed useful" he pointed at the rifles beside him. The passenger in the car was using a micro smg a YAK 10 or something Will sped down the road nearing the city limits. The bullets from the car behind hit the back window and whizzed by his head "motherfucker, DUCK" he spun gun in hand and shot back the bullet struck the windshield and the car swerved off the road and hit a telephone pole. All he could see now was the one car behind him Chase stuck the rifle out the window and riddled the car with bullets and must've hit the driver because the car slowed to a stop on the bridge leaving the city. "Nice job I think we got rid of em" but that didn't stop him he drove as fast as he could seeing the city fade into the distance.

Will pulled a CD off the rack on the visor and slid it in then turned back to see the officers in the back all petrified "ah you'll get over it". Turn The Page started playing and Will sang with it "on a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha you can listen to the engine moaning out it's one note song" the reason he did was it was just one more distraction. "Stop the car" there was a gun barrel on his head, he sighed and brought the car to a stop on the side of the road. "Now turn around and drive the car back to the precinct" Will was fighting the urge to do something he would regret "sorry can't do that" " and why not" the barrel pressed harder into the back of his head. "because that was the mob their after me…and now your on their radar too" there was a pause and Will was wondering why Chase hadn't done anything regarding the situation he turned to see a gun to his head. "Look we're not far from the house so let's just put the guns down and you can arrest me when we get there because I don't want die on the side of the road" Will tried his best to make the man put the gun down but he wouldn't listen. "DAMMIT LISTEN they sent more after us what makes you think they won't send even more" He didn't wait for a response he just stomped on the gas and threw the two officers with the guns back into their seats.

A few minutes later they arrived at a house it was all by itself on an old backroad Will pulled the car around the backside of the house and him and Chase climbed out. They were followed by Wolford and Fangmeyer who had guns trained on them, Will spun hands up "you still want me behind bars huh, well look at it this way if I let you cuff me and take me back to the station none of us will make it there. They basically have an army at their disposal how are you going to compete with that" "besides you have no way of contacting anybody no radio and no cell reception the best thing we can do now is calm down and figure out our next move". Wolford got hostile " _our_ , we're here because you forced us to come here" Will nodded his head "yeah well if I didn't you'd be the four mammals on the floor at that warehouse". He lowered his hands "this is so much bigger than what you think it is you have no idea what kind of shit your in now" they still had their guns trained on him "drop the tough guy acts" said Chase "I just watched both of you scared shitless with your tails between your legs lay down while people were shooting at you" he wasn't sugar coating it but he was right. Then Will walked up to Wolford till he was an inch away from the gun barrel "your not going to shoot me" and with lighting speed grabbed the gun by the barrel and out of his hands. "Now tell your buddy to cool his jets so we can move this forward. Because all these hold ups aren't getting us anywhere" the shocked Wolford straightened up "Fang put the gun down" "but" he turned to look at him "just do it" so he dropped the gun. "Alright" Will said happy now that there were no more hostilities "come in everybody make yourselves at home" . The officers looked at each other puzzled at how fast his attitude changed.

The group moved into the house "it's been a while since we had anybody over there's no cable or WiFi but we have movies and shit to watch" Will explained "there's fish in the freezer and veggies for you vegetarian types". The house smelled like an ashtray and wasn't too luxurious "so grab a drink and make your way into the living room and I'll be happy to explain everything" he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and motioned to the living room.

"Judy this is insane" Nick said to Judy once Will left the room "Nick are you ok" .

"No how can I be how can _anybody_ be after what just happened" she too was scared and shocked and just indifferent about what had happened and Will had brushed it off like nothing.

"This guy is crazy we can't trust him" he was right but she had also seen something everybody looked over, he saved their lives but she could only guess it was because his was at stake too. "I don't know what to think Nick none of this is ok but he has vital information. Besides what if he's telling the truth what if those people are after us too". "He's lying like before he killed people right in front of us we can't let that slide…we need to keep a close eye on him". He was frantic "Nick calm down look at me" his eyes met hers "let's find out what he knows and go from there". They all made their way into the living room Will was in a recliner waiting

Nick couldn't help but notice his attitude the way he carried himself all seemed familiar too familiar, his name and his car didn't help him with what he was already trying to shake from his mind.

"Well where do I start…probably when they first tried to kill me" he took a deep breath "I was going to the house to meet with my friends Shay and Diego Hernadez the two mammals that were shot. But you all know that better than me…um I was just coming over to hang out y'know I don't have a real job so I have a lot of free time. I got there, don't know the time because I didn't bother to check". "Wait" Judy interrupted "if you don't have a job how do you own a house" "ah yeah I knew somebody was going to ask something like that. It's not mine it's Chase's I just come by every so often when I get tired of sleeping in my car". "Now back to what happened I wasn't in there for more than five minutes when the same cars and vans that chased us pulled up and had all manner of mammals climbing out of them. Someone shot Diego with a high powered rifle and his sister Shay ran to him while I ran for my life and I didn't see it but I didn't need to, to know she got shot too". "Then I ran to my car and left I guess one of the still working cameras saw my car…then there was that jaguar" he looked down and scratched his chin "there's two things I don't get though first how did you know where I went and two, who caught my lie at the warehouse". He looked at each of the officers smiling curiously Nick coughed "that would be me" Will's smile widened "well you sir are one smart son of a bitch" he took a sip of beer "no offense" Nick snorted and turned his head. "But your probably wondering about the more recent events…uh well like I said that was the mob their after me…I guess I'm like a high value target because of what I know. So I guess by hiding I was resisting arrest sure but I was keeping police from getting drug down with me". He set his beer down and stood up "but you all were so _goddamn_ stubborn you didn't listen to orders and I told you what would happen if you didn't. You'd be sent home in a fucking body bag why could you just listen to orders _stay put_ but you didn't listen…now you're…now you're" he turned to the officers who's bewildered faces seemed to snap him out of his rant. "I…I'm sorry" he turned and left the room out the back door. "what just happened" most of the officers asked each other "PTSD" Chase said "it usually doesn't show but after today I'm not surprised" the officers didn't know what to say "best just to wait it out if you have anymore questions I'm sure he'll answer them but not now". "We don't have time for that" Nick said and started to the back door "I wouldn't do that" Chase said "Nick he's right he could be dangerous like this" Judy said "if we really need the info we can't wait I'll be fine I've talked my way out of worse" then he walked out of the backdoor.

Nick walked out on the back porch and Will was leaning on the bannister starring out into the woods at the end of the yard "Chase I'm fine" he said without looking back "not Chase" Nick stated he glanced back. "Oh sorry officer" he said as if to ask his name "Wilde" he walked up to stand beside Will "any relation to Nick Wilde" Nick was a little shocked he knew him "that's me" Wills eyes got wider but then he quickly recovered. "Well I can say I didn't expect us to meet like this" he pulled out a cigarette and lit it "do I know you" Nick said studying him trying to remember if he did "can't say I'm surprised Finn didn't recognize me either" with those word Nick was speechless it was all too familiar the car, the attitude, the clothes. "Who are you" he was starting to get a little angry, Will reached into his pocket and moved his hand across the banister till it was in front of Nick. He opened it and the dog tags clanked when they landed on the railing Nick picked them up and looked at them. "Just like Finn, when your eyes open and you remember what happened that night it hurts" Nick read what it said and his ears dropped as he looked up at Will who was still staring into the woods. "I'm as real as the fur on your head and the name is no coincidence…I wouldn't have thought it was you if Finn hadn't told me you ran off with a bunny cop". He flicked the cigarette butt away and turned to Nick "the look on your face says it all and there's not much I can say that you'll believe so I'll just ask this instead…did you miss me Nicky"


	5. Chapter 5 Hostilities

**well Pretty much all I have to say that I can think of is on the info at the bottom so read this chapter and if it feels off the explanation is at the bottom enjoy.**

Chapter 5 Hostilities

"This is…your not" Nick couldn't find the words for once he couldn't find anything to say clever or not "save your breath" Will said and reached in his pocket and fished out his wallet "here the only other" he handed him the picture of him and Nick from ten years ago. Nick wouldn't look at it or Will "What the answer is on here" he still had his hand extended to Nick "take it" he finally took it but still didn't look at Will or the picture. "I wish I could say something anything but I can see you'll either ignore it or get angry so I'll let you think it over".

Nick saw him walk in the direction of his car that was the least of his worries, the wolf who he had just watched kill four mammals and maybe more just told him he was his friend from 10 years ago. He had evidence and everything but it didn't make sense where was he where did he go after he got shot. This guy may be Will but he's not the Will I knew, sure he was a loose cannon but he would have never killed anybody or at least not as easily as he did. He looked down at the picture it was the same as his but without the writing he felt tears welling up _never let them see that they get to you_ he told himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Will asked him "you alright man".

"No" Nick said and looked away "alright what the hell's your problem" "I mean you can't just sit there and pretend I don't exist as hard as it may be you have to except it" he pointed a finger at Nick "your stuck here with me whether you like it or not. I know you don't trust me, hell you probably hate me but your still my brother the only family I have as far as I'm concerned". He straightened up "you have to accept the truth Nicky you'll go crazy if you don't" he walked to the backdoor and grabbed the knob "I should know" he whispered but Nick caught it "when you stop sulking and want to know what _really_ happened that night come and find me" then he went inside.

Will walked in and over to the fridge and then Nick who walked past him without a glance. "Will you good" Chase yelled from the den "yeah I just need a drink" he muttered. Judy hurried to Nick who brushed past her "Nick are you ok what happened" she could tell there was something wrong by the way he looked not his usual cheery self. "I don't want to talk about it" Judy was concerned "What did he do" she asked "nothing" she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder he brushed it off. "He really didn't do anything" Chase got up from his chair "Well since everybody's staying here tonight I'll let you all know where your sleeping, you two" he pointed to Nick and Judy "guest bedroom's upstairs first door on the left second is the bathroom. There's only one bed so you either share or one can take the floor I don't care" Nick walked up the stairs right after Chase was finished and Judy followed "and you two" he looked over at the two wolves who were on the couch. "That couch folds out so same for you share or take the floor cause Will sleeps in the recliner"

Will walked in and over to the T.V. staggering a bit Chase laughed "What did you get into the liquor in the freezer" Will opened the cabinet under the T.V. "yup" he found a DVD and put it in the player. "What are ya watching" Will got up and gave him a sarcastic stare "benchwarmers" he smiled and walked back to the wolves "get up and I'll fold out the bed". They got up and he folded out the bed and went over to the recliner and sat down "alright I'm headed to bed" Chase said and walked upstairs.

"I know you guys want to get back to the city and arrest me and whatnot" Will grabbed his beer that was still on the table and looked at it "I guess I'll try and think of a way to get you and your colleagues back safely. But until I can, you have to stay here I'm sorry I truly am I know you don't like or trust me but you have to know I did what I had to"

Wolford snorted, him and Fangmeyer were putting blankets on the bed "No you did what you _wanted_ to" Wolford said angry .

Will sighed "I can see you've never had mammals try to kill you before, there was no other way apart from everybody but them being six feet under". He finished his beer "besides you can't arrest me"

"We can and we will" Fangmeyer said "for what" Will laughed obviously drunk "murder" Fangmeyer said confused he would even ask "and here it is. I was waiting for the perfect time to drop the bomb, I claim self-defense" he looked at the officers smiling "four mammals tried to kill me they had guns and were all criminals…even you two should know that when the police find them and identify their bodies they'll find that info".

"Also I could include the fact they were after you too" their looks soured again "but they weren't" Fangmeyer stated "yeah they were after you not us. You killed them to save your ass you could care less what happened to us" Wolford said "probably, but your in the same position I'm in now so I guess that means I'm responsible for you in a way" he looked at them seriously. "We can take care of ourselves" Wolford said "heh yeah I'd believe that…but" he sighed "your not the first people who told me that…and it's hard to forget when the two people you were supposed to protect…supposed to bring home" he stopped and was staring at the wall "never mind just get some sleep" he turned off the T.V. and got comfortable.

Nick and Judy walked into the bedroom it was big, there was a huge bed made for a bigger mammal like a lion or tiger there was a T.V. on a dresser and a walk in closet. The door to the hallway opened and Chase walked in "here's some clothes" he walked in and layed them on the bed. "They're some extras I had they'll fit you good enough" he pointed at Nick then looked at Judy "but you might have a problem, just wear a shirt it'll be like a dress but it's better than sweaty burglar clothes". He chuckled and left

Judy turned to Nick "Nick what happened out there what did he tell you" he didn't answer he just grabbed the clothes of the bed walked to the closet and closed the door. She didn't understand why was he being so difficult it was like he was somewhere else, she sat down on the bed and looked at the shirt Chase left _guns n rodents appetite for destruction_. She looked up when the closet door opened and Nick came out wearing grey sweatpants and a _Mayhem_ shirt she chuckled so he couldn't hear but then remembered she needed to know what happened. Since the concerned partner way wasn't getting her anywhere she thought it would be best to take a different approach. She got up and walked to him "Nick tell me what happened NOW" it was almost as if he read her mind because he held out his hand and in it was the same picture he showed her earlier that day.

"He gave me this…that's all" he didn't look at her it didn't look like he was really focusing on anything. She took the picture and flipped it over there was no writing on the back. "He gave this to you" she asked shocked that he even had the picture

"Yeah I never told you my buddy's name…William Chamberlain…or Will for short" it was hard for him to even say the words. "Hold out you hand" she did so and he put the dog tags in her hand. It was hard to read so she turned on the light on the nightstand _**William Chamberlain staff sergeant army spec-ops**_. It was safe to say she was shocked, she looked up at Nick "that's him the guy you were telling me about but I thought he" he stopped her.

"I did too…but I guess he lied, faked his death…it makes sense heh…the note on the back of the picture now". Now it was time for her to go back to concerned partner "No he wouldn't've…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. "Yeah, you can't vouch for him because you don't know him" he looked at her genuinely sad "but you do" she saidhis ears went down and his eyes widened "you said he saw you as his brother his only family. If that's true do you think he would have done a _terrible_ thing like that"

"I…I don't know…that's not the Will I knew" her gaze softened "because of this" her paw closed around the dog tags. "you can't expect somebody to go through something like he did and be the same person" he looked confused "Nick he was in the military long enough to become a staff sergeant that takes time and sacrifice not to mention he was in spec-ops. Did he say anything else" he looked down at the floor "to talk to him if I wanted to know what really happened that night" she smiled and reassuringly said "then that's what you need to do". Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "than that's what I'll do, thank you Judy I don't know what I'd do without you". She hugged him back "You're a clever fox you'd be just fine" when the embrace was over Nick said "I'll sleep on the floor" she smiled "no you'll sleep in the bed" she replied "No carrots I insist you need it more than me". She chuckled " _really_ I need it more than you" he scratched the back of his head seeing his error "I plan to sleep in the bed, and you will too" His eyes got wide again. She laughed "Nick the bed's huge it won't bother me if your sleeping on it too" he sighed not wanting to argue "ok"

 **2 hours later**

"Fang wake up" Fangmeyer was woken from Wolford shaking him "dude I was having a great dream" he said groggy. "Shhhh we're leaving" he whispered "What" Fang asked confused "I took Will's keys we're driving his car back to the precinct to get backup". He was trying to shake off the sleep "what if he wakes up" Wolford smiled "he drank himself to sleep he's not waking up anytime soon" he nodded his head "wait what about the other guy uhh Chase" his smile widened. "By the time he gets downstairs we'll be gone now get up let's go".

He got up and they snuck as quietly as possible to the backdoor Wolford opened the door and there was a creak he held up his hand and they listened nothing. He motioned to Fangmeyer and they walked out and over to the car, they climbed in and shut the doors a quietly as possible. Wolford sat in the drivers seat and let out a long breath, "okay when I start the car be ready for anything these mammals are unpredictable" he said to Fangmeyer. He put the keys in the ignition and turned them, the engine cranked over but wouldnt start he turned the key again and again "dammit why won't it start". There was a knock on the backside of the car they spun to see what made the noise then a head moved in front of the light shining in from the porch light where the back glass used to be. They knew who it was from the outline "car dosent work very well without these" it was Will his hand moved into the light and in between his pointer and thumb was a spark plug.

"Now get outta my car" his tone harshened the officers climbed out of the car, Will walked over to the driver side door. When Wolford got out he turned to Will, Will grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the car.

"DO YOU HAVE A GODDAM DEATH WISH" his grip tightened Wolford tried to claw his paw but when he did he just squeezed harder. " I told you I was trying to find a way to take you back" his paw opened and Wolford dropped to his knees and gasped for breath, Fangmeyer ran over to him.

Will stepped back away while Fang checked his partner "I can't stress enough how shitty _our_ situation is" he said to the two of them. "Your too fucking stubborn…" he sighed "y'know you both remind me of my partners, or brothers in arms…they didn't make it". The pair looked at him not wanting to try and make a move worrying he would see it coming. "They didn't listen to my orders and it got them killed…now it's happening all over again but this time I can stop it…and I'll do anything to stop it". He walked up to Wolford who was still on the ground and held out his hand "all I'm asking is for you to wait a day at the most" Wolford took his hand and he helped him up. "I'm sorry I did that, it wouldn't've happened but circumstances…I'm not really" he was having trouble trying to find the words "stable right now" he tapped his head with his finger.

He walked up on the porch and opened the door "come on you need to sleep get back inside"

He had done it Will had legitimately scared them this time he told them he wasn't sane and he almost killed Wolford. Little did they know just how unstable he was

He watched the two wolves climb back into bed them went up to the bathroom he turned on the water in the sink and splashed some on his face. He wiped it off and looked in the mirror, he knew something was wrong his episodes hit him without warning so when they happened it was always a surprise and this time it was a horrible surprise. He looked in the mirror and at first it was normal but then his reflection shook his head, then looked at him. His eyes widened but he kept his cool "What the hell" the other smiled "that's funny I was going to say the same thing" Will looked down and rubbed his head "this isn't real" he said trying to reassure himself. "Wrong, this is very real" he didn't want to look in the mirror the reflection chuckled "what afraid of yourself" he met his own gaze in anger. "No if I was I would've ended it a long time ago" the other paced side to side. "But you didn't why…oh right you were trying to find Nick" he stopped pacing hands behind his back "and look he dosent even want to talk to you. Your own brother scared of you because your crazy, because you're a _killer_ ". Will stiffened "I'm not" the other slammed his paws on the sink "not what…I mean your talking to your reflection you killed two mammals today" the other raised a brow and wore a sly and disturbing grin. "you are…you're a killer Will ACCEPT IT" he had enough "NO" Will slammed his fist into the mirror. The other just shook his head "accept the truth Nicky or you'll go crazy, we said that right…I mean after all". Even though the mirror was cracked like a spider web he could make out the reflection getting as close as he could to the barrier "I am you".

He fell back against the wall and put his face in his hands and told himself to work through it and everything would be fine. He felt something warm on his hand he looked to see blood oozing from his knuckles, he grabbed some bandages from the cabinet under the sink and dressed his wound. When he left the room Chase was in the hall "Will what the hell are you doing" he said sleepily "nothing just go back to bed…your mirror's broke" he didn't wait for a response he just brushed past him and went downstairs.

When morning came Will was the first up he went out into the garage on the edge of the wood line it wasn't attached to the house. He did so to where nobody saw him leave, it was odd for the group of four to wake up in a unfamiliar house with two mammals who were visibly unhinged. To make matters worse they had turned it Into a hostage situation keeping them inside not allowing them to leave. The officers could only hope their friends and colleagues knew where they were and were sending backup.

While everybody was sitting in the den trying to pass time Will walked in the backdoor "found out how to get you guys home" he said warmly with a smile "I just need to run into town and get some gas".

Nick felt a prod on his side he turned to see Judy who's eyes darted to Will, surely she wasn't thinking what he thought she was. He pointed at himself she nodded her head and looked back at Will again, he didn't want to but she was right. Not only could he find out where his friend had been but he could also make sure he wasn't lying and running off.

"I'll go with you" Nick said Will was getting some breakfast when Nick said that he stopped dead "you will" he said trying to contain his excitement. But you could tell he was happy, when he said it quickly after he regained his composure "why" he asked.

"Just to make sure your not bugging out" Nick said then smirked fakley, Will smiled "fair enough just let me eat breakfast and we'll leave, you all should get something too" he waved a finger in the direction of the officers "cereal's in the cabinet" he pointed "over there"

When Nick and Will finished they went out back Nick went to climb into the Camaro "What are you doin" Will asked him. He was walking toward the garage "not that one" he said "we're taking the one I've been working on, it's in here". He opened the door twirling the keys on his finger "No you can't drive" Nick walked in and looked around engines and car parts everywhere it looked like a mechanic's shop in the city. He only saw two cars it didn't make sense with all the parts and engines laying around, the car he was motioning to was an old Dodge Daytona. It was rusted around the fender wells the clear coat was coming off it was red with white trim and letters he doubted it would even run.

"Why aren't we taking the other car" he was opening the garage door "well look at it, the rear glass is gone and that's the car everybody's looking for. Besides I've been working on this car for a year I want to drive it". He was being as nice as he could but Nick had to remind him he hadn't won him over yet. "let's just go"

"In a rush are we, I understand" he got in the car and drove it to the road "well it runs now I have to see" he revved the engine "Oh yeah". He threw it in gear and pulled a nasty burnout. "Just like old times eh Nicky" he said and laughed "don't call me that" Nick said.

"What do you want from me" Will said with a sort of disappointment in his tone "I want you to take us home then I want you behind bars" Nick said Will scratched his chin "nothing else" Will asked. "No" he looked out the window

It wasn't five minutes later and Will spoke "I wouldn't've left if I had, had another choice" he glanced at Nick "I did it to keep you and everybody else safe because as long as they thought I was dead they would've left it at that. Now do you see why, do you see why I had to go" he glanced at Nick again who was still looking out the window "cmon" he bumped Nick's shoulder "stop pouting like a baby and talk to me".

"What do you want me to say" he said.

"What's on your mind" Will stated "you still don't believe me is that it".

"No I do it's just…your not…you" Nicked looked at him he could tell he knew where he was going with that. "No I am, you just haven't hung out with _me_ yet"

The look Nick gave him told him he needed to explain "okay as you've seen I'm not…okay, in situations that are life threatening. Whether it's my life being threatened" he met Nick's gaze for a few seconds before looking back to the road "or someone else's". Nick went to say something but he stopped him. "Look Nicky I'm going to save you the breath and tell you…the things I've seen…the things I've done" he let out a shaky breath. "I can't unlive foreverthem they're there forever…but I can do my best to try so what you get" he looked at Nick "is what you get". "even if it's a basket case…or killer" those last words seemed to barely escape his mouth but they did.

" _Or my friend_ " Nick said, the words made Will jump almost without taking his eyes off the road he said. "So you believe me" a smile spread across his face "I mean the story fits I guess I just…it was hard you know you were gone…then my parents".

Will sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road "What are you doing" Nick asked nervously. Will looked at him with tears welling in his eyes "I know it was if there was any other way out I would've taken it believe me". It was funny Nick hadn't seen a shred of emotion in this wolf but as soon as it was there he shook it away.

"It was hard for you, I get that so I want you to know I'm not throwing that aside with what I say next". There was a pause as Nick waited in anticipation "you have no idea how hard it was for me to be gone that long not knowing how the mammals I care about are doing". He looked at the floor and shook his head "Then comes the day I'm supposed to go home a guy, a higher rank, walks up and tells me my final orders are to burn all bridges from the past and start over. Did I listen fuck no, the first thing I did when I got off the train was walk my ass to Happytown to find my family and what did I get. I got an angry ass badger telling me that they didn't live here any more" He pulled out a Zippo and started flicking the lid. "Come to find out well…my only real family was gone…like I said I know it was hard for you but put yourself in my shoes. It wasn't easy seeing two of the very _very_ few mammals that could give a shit about what happened to me" he choked up "In the graveyard" he snapped the lid shut and squeezed the lighter. "And the only other" he looked at Nick "gone" his ice blue eyes wouldn't leave Nick "do you know how many times I've held a gun to my head".

Nick's ears dropped this was something he didn't want to hear "but I never did it yknow why" Nick just shook his head. "Because of the slim chance I might see you again I spent two years looking for you Nicky you think about that". He turned the car on and pulled it back onto the road

Will interrupted Nick's thoughts with "it was my fault wasn't it" Nick was confused "What" Will sighed. "I'm not one to sugar coat things so Imma go ahead and say it…I got your parents killed didn't I" Nick was taken back by his statement he looked at him but his eyes were on the road. "What no why…how could".

"Not me…*sigh*…shit okay look those mammals that tried to kill me yesterday, they're-they're the same mammals I was in deep with ten years ago they want to kill me and every mammal affiliated". He turned to Nick "just like ten years ago…so I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me I had absolutely nothing to do with your parents". He looked at Will not knowing what to say.

"how did it happen Nick" he saw worry in his eyes "I need to know".

"Mom got sick real sick and I took care of her for as long as I could but she didn't make it" he stopped and rubbed his face "and dad well he was…uh…he was shot in front of his store not long after you by another fox...they never caught him"

Will pulled up next to a gas pump in a little town and cut the engine, he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed Nick by both of his shoulders and made him look him in the eyes. His ice blue stare seemed to freeze him "Nick" he knew whenever he called him Nick something was wrong "words can't explain how sorry I am I couldn't be there for you or your family". He closed his eyes and his paws slid from Nicks shoulders "The fox that shot your dad…was the same one" he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to show the bullet scar from years ago. "How do you know" Nick asked "The boss of the group I was in told me he'd kill me and anybody I cared about if I crossed him"

"I knew this would happen" he opened the door and climbed out and slammed the door behind him. Nick could barely hear what he was saying but he was breaking down then he turned and slammed his paws on the hood of the car. "FUUUUCK" he stood there for a couple of seconds then fell to his knees Nick got out and walked to him. He could see now that he was crying this wolf who had showed no emotion in taking a life was broken on his knees crying.

"Its not your fault" Will looked at him starting to get angry "No Nick it is...all of it, your parents, my squad…my family if you had never met me you be the happiest mammal in zootopia I destroy everything". He shakily reached into his belt line and pulled out a gun, he didn't hesitate he put it to his head but Nick tackled him. The gun bounced away and the shocked Wolf was pinned down stuck looking up at Nick.

"I can't do it anymore Nicky" he cried "I've done so much bad I'll never be able to make up for"

"But you can do your best to try remember" Nick said reassuringly

"No it's too much I-I...just can't" he went limp "my life I planned to live fell apart that night…and took yours with it"

Nick stiffened "you think you ruined my life" he let Will up careful of the gun a few inches away "Will I'm a cop a damn good one actually. Sure I didn't exactly follow the law before but I haven't lived an awful life. And you had nothing to do with either of my parents deaths".

"Then how did your dad piss off the mob then" the question was odd he didn't know how to answer "What do you mean" Will sat up against the car. "I told you the fox that shot me was a hit man hired by the mob, who I pissed off it had to have been him too". "Are you okay" Nick asked "yeah sometimes I act before I think just take the gun incase" . Nick reached over and grabbed the gun he tucked it in his belt line quick before somebody saw.

"Everyday I think of a new way to end his life…now I can" Nick was scared at how quickly his attitude changed, the statement was spine chilling. "why now" Nick asked Will chuckled "He still works for the mob the same people I heard his voice and saw him at the raid that happened two days ago. and now that I've completed my mission and found you, my new one…is to kill him". He looked at Nick smile now gone "You have two choices officer Wilde arrest me and learn nothing or let me clean up my mess".

 **Rainforest district**

There were two guard wolves standing in front of a mansion in the rainforest district. The mansion was on the highest point of the district and was owned by a big shot crime boss. The wolves stood guard when a black car pulled up and a well dressed fox stepped out. He walked up to the two wolves "Larry, Garry I'm here to see Mr. Savage" the wolves exchanged glances "of course Mr. Myles he's waiting". The wolf Larry led him through a sprawling mansion filled with guards and decorations "through there" he opened a door and pointed to a chair in front of a fireplace. There was no fire and the chair was larger than the mammal in it, the chair spun to reveal a gray rabbit with black stripes on his face. He held out his arms "Mr. Myles" he said with a cheery attitude "so nice to see you come in sit" he motioned to the chair across from him.

"Mr. Savage" he held up his hand "please call me Jack" he nodded his head "well _jack_ we have a situation".

"and what might that be" his tone got more stern

"An asset that was part of this organization a long time ago whom I was hired to _take care of_ has recently resurfaced and is meddling in our affairs". He told Jack truthfully

"You took care of him again right" Jack said patiently

"He was there at the first raid we did downtown and he escaped, so I sent another group to take him out and them and a few others were killed one of the survivors said they saw him leaving the city" he stopped as Jack nodded his head". "with four cops".

His head cocked to the side "cops huh, I have a way to get rid of them, meanwhile I need you to tie this other loose end but you tie it tighter this time so it dosent come undone because, Mr. Myles you know what will happen if you fail". He stood "yes sir I'll take care of him same as last time" he walked to the door and stopped. "This time there won't be a tame collar to stop me"

 **So yeah I added Jack Savage the very first original character for zootopia but with a twist usually he's an agent but in this story he's a crime boss. I came up with the idea when I was prescribed new medication, I recently got out of surgery and the medication has me stoned 24/7 so I do apologize if character's personalities change or grammar dosent make sense the medication makes me want to write more. I'll be on meds for the next week or two so enjoy what will become of this story.**


End file.
